staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 lipca 1992
TVP 1 08:00 Dzień dobry - poranny magazyn rozmaitości 09:00 Wiadomości poranne 09:10 Teleferie: Interpodwórko 5-10-15 i "Zoom" - film dok. prod. franc. 10:05 Family Album - amerykański kurs języka angielskiego 10:30 Syn wyspy /2/ - serial prod. USA 11:30 Wakacyjna szkoła dla rodziców 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Przerwa 16:20 Program dnia 16:25 Kino Teleferii: Partnerzy - serial prod. USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Syn wyspy /2/ - serial prod. USA 18:05 Wolontariusze - film dok. 18:20 Za kierownicą 18:30 Klub dobrej książki 19:00 Wieczorynka: Psi Żywot 19:30 Wiadomości 20:10 Miłość kobiety - film fab. prod. wł. 21:50 I. J. Paderewski w Poznaniu - film dok. 22:20 Kroniki amerykańskie /1/: Zapusty nowoorleańskie 22:45 Wiadomości wieczorne 22:55 Polskie ZOO 23:10 Mroczny anioł /1/ - serial kostiumowy prod. ang. 00:10 Opole '92: Nie tylko rock /1/ - retransmisja TVP 2 07:30 Panorama 07:40 Przeboje MTV 08:00 Program lokalny 08:30 Przygody Supermana - serial prod. USA 09:00 Transmisja Obrad Sejmu 16:25 Powitanie 16:30 Panorama 16:40 Benny Hill - ang. program rozrywkowy 17:10 Festiwal Piosenki Dziecięcej - Konin '92 17:50 Ad Vocem - progr. dok. J. Bralczyka 18:00 Programy lokalne 21:00 Panorama 21:30 Sport 21:40 Leć orle biały 21:50 Policjanci /1/ - serial prod. USA 23:05 Benny Hill - ang. program rozrywkowy 23:35 Noc cykad /1/ 00:00 Panorama 00:10 Noc cykad /2/ 01:00 Program na sobotę TV Katowice 15:55 Program dnia 16:00 Aktualności 16:05 Kangurek Hip-Hop - film dla dzieci 16:15 Program satelitarny MTV 17:00 Smak Życia: Gliwickie Spotkania Teatralne - framgenty koncertu Doroty Stalińskiej 17:30 Studio Regionalne 17:45 Kącik Melomana 18:00 Aktualności 18:30 Magazyn z Opola 19:00 Gazeta domowa 19:10 Ulice Śląska - program promocyjny 19:25 Nad Olzą - magazyn 20:00 Batman - serial filmowy Rai Uno 7.00 Śmierć poety - serial 7.50 Poranek z latem 10.00 Wiadomości 10.05 Zderzenłe tytanów - film, 1981, reż. Desmond Davies, wyk. Laurence Oliver (113 min.) 12.00 Fortuna 12.25 Pogoda 12.30 Wiadomości z Mediolanu 12.35 Kobieta z kryminału - serial 13.30 Wiadomości 14.00 Kłopoty z Harym - kryminał USA, 1956, reż. Alfred Hitchcock (96 min) 15.45 Big! - program dla dzieci 17.30 Pies tatusia - serial 18.00 Wiadomości 18.10 Noc rockowa 18.40 Świat, Ziemia, przyroda , człowiek - dokument 19.40 Nos Kleopatry - film 20.00 Wiadomości i pogoda 20.40 Zmora - film, reż. John Pasquin 22.20 A życie trwa (1) - film, 1989, reż. Moshe Misrahi 23.00 Wiadomości - nocna linia 23.15 A życie trwa (2) - film 0.40 Północ i okolice 1.10 Jeździectwo 1.15 Mak to także kwiat - film przygodowy, 1965, reż. Terence Young (177 min.) 4.15 Wiadomości - nocna linia 4.30 Encyklopedia przyrody - program przyrodniczy 5.15 Wiadomości - nocna linia 5.30 Stacja obsługi - film 6.00 Program rozrywkowy Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot - serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout - progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.30 Teleturnieje 11.30 The Bold and the Beautfiul - serial obycz. USA 12.00 The Young and the Restless - serial obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhere - serial obycz. 14.00 E Street - serial obycz. 14.30 Lunchtime - talk show 15.30 Another World - serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch - serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life - serial komed. 18.30 Diffrent Strokes - serial komed. 19.00 Love at First Sight - telezabawa 19.30 E Street - serial obycz. 20.00 Alf - serial komed. USA 20.30 Candid Camera - ukryta kamera 21.00 The Flash - serial s-f 22.00 WWF - supergwiazdy wolnoamerykanki 23.00 Studs - telezabawa 23.30 Kino grozy Eurosport 9.00 Trans World Sport - magazyn 10.00 Eurofun - magazyn zabawnych sportów 10.30 Piłka nożna, Puchar Ameryki Południowej - retransmisja 12.00 Grand Prix - magazyn 13.00 Formuła I, Grand Prix Francji, na żywo 14.00 Supercross, Mistrzostwa Ameryki 15.00 Koszykówka, turniej przedolimpijski, mężczyźni, na żywo 17.00 Lekkoatletyczny mityng w Sztokholmie - retransmisja 19.00 Formuła I, Grand Prix Francja, retransmisja 20.00 Koszykówka, turniej przedolimpijski, mężczyźni 21.30 Eurosportnews 1 - aktualności z dnia 22.00 Boks 23.30 Formuła 1, Grand Prix Francji Lifestyle 11.00 Czas na relaks z Denise Austin 11.30 Jokers Wild - teleturniej 11.55 Search for Tomorrow - serial obycz. 12.25 The Joan Rivers Show 13.10 Rozmowy bez sekretów 14.00 Lunchbox - progr. rozrywkowy Davida Hamiltona 14.30 Zakupy w TV 15.00 Power Hits USA - największe przeboje teledyskowe w USA 16.00 Magazyn ogrodniczy 16.30 Mag. dla kobiet 16.40 Phyllis - serial komed. 17.10 Dick van Dyke - serial komediowy 17.40 Jackpot Concetration - teleturnieje 18.30 Zakupy w TV 19.00 Rozmowy bez sekretów 20.00 Zakupy w TV Sat 1 06:00 - 15:05 Seriale i powtórzenia 15:05 Hotel - serial 16:00 Cagney i Lacey - serial 17:05 - 20:15 Stałe pozycje 20:15 Sokół i błazen - film USA, 1984r. 22:35 Firefox - film USA, 1981 r. 00:45 Dziennik uczennicy /1/ - film prod. niem. 1970 r. Pro 7 08:40 Cudowne prawo Harry'ego - serial 09:10 Doggie Howser - serial 09:45 W drodze do Afryki - film dok. prod. ang, 10:50 Długonoga Daddy - film muzyczny prod. USA 12:55 Bezwzględna piątka - serial 13:50 Dzika bestia - western USA, 1953 r. 15:40 Perry Mason - serial 16:35 Stacja końcowa - serial 17:25 Trick 7 19:10 Stingray - serial 20:15 Leśniczy z Srebrnego Lasu - film austriacki 22:00 Mike Hammer - serial 23:00 Przypadek dla Kleopatry Jones - film USA 00:45 Oddział specjalny - serial 01:35 M. A. S. H. - serial 02:15 Kaminsky - dreszczowiec prod. niem., 1985 r. 03:45 Zwariowany gang rencistów - komedia krym. prod. USA, 1971 r.